


Воздушная

by Roksana_Kreyven



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roksana_Kreyven/pseuds/Roksana_Kreyven
Summary: Подставив лицо под лучи солнца, она заливисто рассмеялась и закружила по полянке, заставляя золото листьев взлетать высоко вверх от одних её лёгких движений и плавно опадать на землю пёстрым ковром.
Relationships: Он/Она





	Воздушная

Стоя в сени уходящих ввысь древ, он наблюдал за эллет, собирающей разноцветные листья. 

С неописуемым восторгом на лице она рассматривала каждую жилку на листочке, прежде чем вложить его в свой осенний букет. И с таким же счастьем эллет подкидывала вверх собранный ею букетик. 

Подставив лицо под лучи солнца, она заливисто рассмеялась и закружила по полянке, заставляя золото листьев взлетать высоко вверх от одних её лёгких движений и плавно опадать на землю пёстрым ковром. 

Едва касаясь земли, она танцевала, а подол её серебристого платья то взлетал до колен, то медленно плыл по земле, повторяя каждое движение дивной эллет. В этом причудливом танце — непостоянном, но таком прекрасном — слились воедино покой и энергия, заполняя собой всё вокруг, заставляя ощутить какое-то невероятное наслаждение, неповторимую эйфорию. 

С мягкой улыбкой на губах он продолжал наблюдать за ней, и каждый раз он находил в ней что-то новое, заставляющее феа и сердце трепетать.

И сейчас она перед ним, лёгкая и воздушная... И свободная...

Хотя, о чём это он. Она и есть воздух, из которого был порождён вечно скитающийся странник, заглядывающий во все закоулки великой Арды, указывающий путь нуждающемуся и, в то же время, обрушивающий всю мощь стихии на искажённого. Ласковый и свирепый, покорный и свободный, дружелюбный и одинокий, постоянный и непредсказуемый. 

И она такая же, соответствующая стихии. Как раскрытая книга, но — какое разочарование! — на непонятном ему языке. Она, видевшая рассвет Арды и зарождение жизни на ней, радовалась даже самому простому, словно это было величайшим чудом. Умудренная богатым жизненным опытом, но при этом остающаяся ребёнком.

Он поймал её светло-серый, отливающий серебром взгляд, в котором горели лукавые огоньки. Легко преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, она едва коснулась его губ своими и, отпрыгнув от него, тут же закружилась рядом, уворачиваясь от ловких рук любимого. Смеясь, она попятилась назад, при этом маня его. 

Сдавшись, эллет позволила заключить свою талию в кольцо его рук. Обняв за шею любимого, она посмотрела в его серые глаза, которые невольно сравнивала с пасмурным небом. 

— Nin Vilya... — тихо прошептал он и прильнул к её губам.


End file.
